Roll of Yen
by p0l-anka
Summary: He scowled down on me when a pout curved my lips. Making sure that my face still expressed an air of innocence, I mused aloud, "Ne Hibari-san, is this a roll of Yen in your pocket, or are you just glad to see me?" I asked in an innocent tone. 1827 oneshot


ONE SHOT. ENTITLED '_ROLL OF YEN'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"The day I met you was an accident. But until today, it was my favorite accident and all the injuries I inflicted from that day."<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own anything, or else Hibari and Tsuna is already a couple.

**Warning:** Small mention of blood. A little bit of smut. A bit tad of ooc-ness here and there.

* * *

><p>Craving for a can of refreshment, I rested both of my hand at the back of my head as I turn my way towards the school cafeteria. I hummed under my breath as I ponder on what kind of drink I will get. Hn… an orange juice would do. I smiled, settling on a decision.<p>

Stopping on the beverage section, I inserted a 500 Yen coin inside the machine dispenser before pushing the button assigned for the orange juice. The can of cold refreshment fell with a loud clank.

I drank it happily, as I loosened my tie and popping out a few buttons of my uniform in the process. Geez… it was too hot. The humidity this summer is just too high. To think that we have to go to school with this kind of weather just to attend remedial classes is completely so unfair.

I pouted, recalling on how badly Reborn kicked the living daylights out of me the other day after he discovered that I was one of the few students who requires attending the remedial classes. Eventually, Reborn ended up in a more brutal method of tutoring, not even giving me a chance to recuperate from his beating.

I heaved a sigh, he should have a little mercy and give me a break.

Wandering inside the cafeteria, I flipped my gaze over the displayed food back and forth if I would see something that would catch my attention. It's not that I'm hungry, but eating is a great way to pass time.

I was about to reach the end of the glass display rack when a box of a refrigerated sweet caught my eyes. A cognac truffle.

Stopping on my tracks, I bended a little over to take a good look. My mouth fell open when I saw the price. One thousand Yen? I hurriedly scoop my hand on my pocket to check my money. Damn, I've only got 400 Yen!

I strode out of the school's cafeteria with a slumped shoulder. Marveling on why do I have to forget my wallet today of all times. To think that they only got one box of it left despite the price of a thousand yen, maybe it really do taste good.

Its not like I can borrow some money from Yamamoto, since he's already out on his own world practicing baseball. Furthermore, Gokudera is not even here in the first place, given that he's always perfect on his exam. I groaned in irritation, wishing that I should not have seen that refrigerated sweet in the first place.

A shriek and a loud thump made me stop on my tracks. What was that? _H-help!_ A person's voice rang out in the air, before dying out after a loud blow again.

I strained my ears, however, the whole school was eerily quiet except from the chirp of the birds and the rustles of leaves. Wait… don't tell me…

I run towards the back of the school's cafeteria when I suddenly froze. My gaze braced the silhouette of a man with a messy, jet-black hair. He was standing in a pile of beaten students, which in one look can be clearly seen drench on their own blood. I cannot even distinguish their face.

Looks like Hibari-san has gone his way beating their souls out of their body.

"What do you want, Sawada Tsunayoshi." The silence was cut-down with Hibari-san's deep, rich voice that was thick with authorization. I shuddered in silence, even without looking at him, I can tell that he was beyond piss. I wonder on what the pile of half-dead students did to irritate him to this intensity.

"S-Sorry for the disturbance, Hibari-san. I was just talking a walk since it's too hot." I voiced out apologetically, hoping and praying that he would spare me from his tonfa. I don't want to be bitten to death.

"Go back to your class, herbivore." Hibari-san ordered out, swatting his tonfa in the air to get rid of the blood. He clicked his tongue in irritation when his ministrations worsen the blood on his hands and shoes.

I cringed at the sight. The prefect when covered with blood on his hands and tonfas makes him look more frightening.

"I've still got thirty minutes of break." I mumbled in my breath.

"Herbivore." Hibari-san growled out.

"Hiiie! Hibari-san…" I prayed silently that I did not provoke him.

"Just go back to your room." He ordered in a bored tone.

"O-okay." I was about to walk away when I turned towards him again, "Uhm, Hibari-san?" I called out in a timid voice.

"What?" I cringed when he snapped on me irritatingly.

"Uhm… I forgot my wallet so I was just wandering if I could borrow a thousand yen? D-don't worry, I'll return it this afternoon!" I mused aloud, reassuring him at the same time that I will return his money.

"What for?" His cold, grey eyes bore a hole on me.

"Uhm… I saw a cognac truffle on the cafeteria. I wanna buy it but I forgot my wallet at home…" I fisted the hem of my shirt in the palm of my hand.

"Sweets again?" He heaved a sigh in irritation, "Fine. Get the money on my right pocket, can't use my hands right now or I might soil my pants with blood." He signaled his affirmation by nodding once.

I nodded for an indication that I appreciated his demand, although I'm careful that he won't see my smile. Or else he might bite me to death. I hurriedly went to his side, deliberating on myself that I'd better be quick before he change his mind.

I approached him cautiously in advance, before carefully inserting my hand on his pocket. I can feel his aura becoming tense with my contact, when an idea came to my mind out of the blue. I grinned inwardly, hoping that he would not kill me for this.

He scowled down on me when a pout curved my lips. Making sure that my face still expressed an air of innocence, I mused aloud, "Ne Hibari-san, is this a roll of Yen in your pocket, or are you just glad to see me?" I asked in an innocent tone as I looked at him curiously. Quite pleased with myself that I managed to control not to smile at all.

I slowly twisted my wrist, careful that my palm was flat against him as I move my hand. Hibari-san's knuckle went white when his gripped on his tonfa tighten. His body suddenly went rigid from my small ministrations, but was gone in a seconds. Damn. He was pretty good in restraining his emotions, and here I thought I could caught him off guard.

"What do you think you're doing, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari-san's low voice rumbled dangerously from his chest.

"Getting money." I stated simply out.

"Oh. Is that so?" He asked before marching a few steps towards me. I slowly backed out without removing my hands from his pocket, trying to sense his aura if he would snap already. Apparently, he seems calm in spite of my teasing.

I went rigid when my back hit the cafeteria's exterior wall. I look up at him, cursing when I saw his trademark predatory smile. Cannot believe he already turned the table upside down. "Wow. Did I just heard you mumbling a curse, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" A cold shiver of dread runs in my spine when he put his bloody hands at the wall besides my head, preventing any escape.

He lowered his face towards my ear, suddenly making me gasped his name when he licked the sensitive flesh of my ear. "Sensitive. Aren't we, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" He glided his licking on the outline of my jaw, making my legs yield. I groaned helplessly when he pinned me with his larger body. The heat from his body and his obvious arousal made me blush up to the roots of my hair.

"Oh? Suddenly blushing when you realized my arousal? And to think that I already claimed you numerous times. You really amuse me to no end, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari chuckled before grinding our thighs, making me go beet red when I cannot stop moaning his name.

"Hibari-san, stop. Someone might see us!" I pushed him with his chest but he silenced me with a kiss. I fisted my hands on his uniform, as I cannot think straight anymore. His tongue was so aggressive this time.

He suddenly halted when the school's bell rang, indicating the whole students and teachers that the break is now over, "Go back to your class, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari-san said before entangling himself away from me.

I groaned with the loose contact, suddenly cursing under my breath when I realized on how hard I am. "I'll buy the truffle, just get it in the reception room after class. Don't be late or I'll bite you to death." Hibari-san said, before going back to the school building. Completely leaving me with an awkward problem and a pile of still unconscious students.

_Damn._

* * *

><p><strong>END.<strong>

Goodness... kind of a boring fic...

What do you think? Boring? Good? Bad?

MIND TELLING ME BY REVIEWING?

Added notes as of 5/2011:

I would like to express my gratitude to those people who bothered to spare a little of their time to leave a review.

thanks *grins*

* * *

><p><strong>PLAGIARISM ISSUE<strong>

An important message for **my fellow writers and readers**. I will make this announcement **short**, so I **humbly ask** for a little piece of your precious time.

For people out there who is used of **re-posting/copying and translating** my stories and the works of my fellow writers without consent/permission/approval, _**may God Bless You.**_

**Have some shame.** Not only to the original owner of the story but also on yourself, **on whatever reason you have for doing such dishonest things.**

What you're doing is what we call **plagiarism**. A form of crime. Moreover, if by any chance you do re-posted/copied or translated our works on any form possible, you have no difference with petty criminals.

_**STOP RE-POSTING, COPYING AND TRANSLATING MY STORIES ON ANY FORM POSSIBLE. DAMN IT!**_

So **see this as a warning that I have my own ways of tracking.** Even though I admit that it's a pain in the ass **because of language barrier**, I swear I'll hunt you down one by one. **And also for those people who has their own BLOG & WEBSITE, **do not forget that I already **warned **you. I DO NOT care if you have translated it on another language, I will hunt you.

I saw a lot of familiar fics out there. I know more than half of them have permission. And **for those people who troubled themselves for our permission**, thanks a lot for the **consideration and given respect**.

I'm not posting this notification because I approve of myself as a great writer, but I posted this as a warning for my fellow writers and readers, that there could be a big chance that your works, like mine, has already been posted/copied and translated without your consent/permission.

**And I humbly ask the good hearted ones** out there, **please**, if you ever see a translated/copied/re-posted fic, on any form, **please inform** me and my fellow writers. That will be a big help.

**THANK YOU.**

_**THIS MIGHT SOUNDS LIKE I'M SO FULL OF MYSELF, I'M SORRY IF THIS IS HOW IT MIGHT LOOK TO YOU. HOWEVER, I AM NOT ACCEPTING ANY OFFER FOR ANY TRANSLATION OF MY STORIES. SO, IF ANY OF YOU GUYS SEE A TRANSLATED OR COPIED FORM OF MY STORIES, ON ANY FORM POSSIBLE, KINDLY PM ME. PLEASE**_

_**IF ANOTHER PERSON PLAGIARIZE ANY OF MY STORY AGAIN, I'M SORRY BUT I WILL DELETE MY FANFICTION ACCOUNT.**_


End file.
